


Towers

by slice_of_cheesecake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Complete, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inarizaki, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Prince!Atsumu, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, SakuAtsu, Smut, Sorcerer!Sakusa, atsumu you cheeky bastard, don't steal sakusa's melons, first ao3 post, flirty atsumu, iwaoi if you squint, not really explicit tho, osamu baby, please be good to me huhu, sakuatsu bitches, sakusa just wants to be left alone, sakusa needs more love, sunaosa as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slice_of_cheesecake/pseuds/slice_of_cheesecake
Summary: As the second prince of Inari Kingdom, Prince Atsumu has his duties to fulfill. Other than that, his twin brother, Crown Prince Osamu, just can't be bothered with such a troublesome quest, unless it's about food.There's a nefarious sorcerer that is infamous for terrorizing neighboring kingdoms and Atsumu is given the task to slay the villain. But as soon as he sees the evil sorcerer, he suddenly forgot about his quest. Instead, he makes it his top priority to know more about this mysterious man and how he came to realize that all things are not always what they seem.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 294





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ( In short, Atsumu fell for Sakusa at first sight, claiming that Sakusa cast a spell on him.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Prince Atsumu, the second prince of Inari Kingdom, didn’t want to do it. But after hearing where he is off to, he was instantly hooked. The scene of having the whole kingdom throw flowers and whatnot at their feet might have made his head swell again, but today was different. He wasn’t making his way to the palace and smiling at the beautiful maidens who came out of their rooms to wave at him. He was going out, something that he never attempted before. As he made his way to the gates, a few bystanders thought that the prince was grinning so arrogantly because of his pride intoxicating him at this very moment. However, only a few knew what was going on inside his head with just a simple look at his eyes.

“Look at that, cheekily grinning ear-to-ear as if he won already. Next thing you know, the only thing that’s left of him is his skull!”

“Oh dear, the King will be very displeased if he can’t eliminate that evil thing in that tower. It’s the least he could do for this kingdom.”

“Bah! I’m sure he will try and do his best. Because if he doesn’t, the King and Queen will definitely ignore him. We have the Crown Prince!”

Prince Atsumu couldn’t help but shake his head upon hearing their assumptions.

Was he being ignored by the rest of his family? So far, Crown Prince Osamu is the one who wanted to be ignored. He doesn’t like the attention he is receiving from all the other power hungry nobles and prefers to be in his room all day. Possibly gnawing at the thick sweet biscuits that are criminally hard to eat since they could break your teeth, but being Osamu with that ever growling stomach of his, he didn’t seem to care. While Crown Prince Osamu is busy trying to crack his biscuits, the other prince is passing time by chatting with the ladies of the court.

The answer is no, he is _definitely_ getting a lot of attention just by having an attractive face. Even his mother wouldn’t leave him alone all day, she keeps trying to dress him up in new suits to wear each time. His father, on the other hand, would try and practice the sword with him every once in awhile.

The real reason behind the grin on his face was a mixture of excitement and curiosity. Excitement because he was finally leaving the stuffy palace where Osamu keeps grumbling all day along with his stomach, and curiosity for the creature in the tower.

The sea of cheering peasants and nobles filled his view as they bid him good luck on a long quest that is notorious for sending thrill seekers to their doom. Never to be heard or seen again, or so they say, for the evil being that is occupying the tower a hundred miles from this kingdom was terrorizing the neighboring rulers. Fed up with their constant worrying, they decided to send soldiers to try and defeat the thing but to no avail.

It was then that the kingdom of Kara proposed to have their beautiful princess, Princess Shimizu, wed the successful person whoever brings the head of the nefarious being that all of the other kingdoms decide to send out their princes in hopes of having her as their next queen. Crown Prince Osamu didn’t want to do it, saying that it was troublesome and the task fell to Atsumu.

He could hear the cries of various women behind him as the gates finally opened. As soon as it did, mirroring a horse that was set free, he raced off without looking back. The cries turned to cheers again and as the horse galloped, the noise further diminished as the distance between him and the kingdom grew. It felt good, having the wind against his face. The sound of his armor clanking a bit kept his ears busy. The sun beating down on him as he crossed the grassy fields, on his way to slay the evil sorcerer.

* * *

Three days and two nights have passed. Atsumu was feeling a bit worn out, having only to sleep in a small and warm tent. Packing only a few sets of clothes, water, and other necessities, he suddenly missed home. He missed his comfortable bed, the tasty meals everyday. He even missed the late night visits from his brother.

Imagining the latter tucking away food under his bed to eat at night, Atsumu softly laughed to himself as he poked the fire in front of him before it died out. The night has fallen and it was quiet around him, save for the lake he found nearby and the crickets singing their song. The forest was eerily dark and he swore he heard an owl hooting on the tree a few feet away.

“Maybe I should have asked for extra rations…” he mumbled to himself as he rummaged through his bag to see if there was a loaf of bread tucked away somewhere, to which there was none. Not wanting to kill and waste even more energy on trying to hunt for food to eat, Atsumu drank the water he stored in his leather flask before shutting his eyes, forcing the hunger down by sleeping. Tomorrow is a big day. Just beyond the forest would be the home of the ugly evil sorcerer that has been plaguing everyone. Strange enough, this sorcerer never seemed to have wreaked havoc at their kingdom. If the sorcerer was so famous for destroying and causing everyone problems, how come he’s never seen this sorcerer or even heard its name?

Just as he was close to joining the sheep he was counting on his head, the slight movement in the bushes nearby jolted him awake and he was on his feet immediately. Grabbing his sword, Atsumu ran to the bushes and raised his sword, ready to strike when the assailant ran out. Releasing the breath he didn’t know he was holding, he sighed at the bunny running away.

_Boy, what a scare that was._

The horse didn’t even budge, already fast asleep. Jealous, Atsumu sheathed his sword and walked back to his tent. A tantalizing smell suddenly hit him, where it comes from, and put a halt on his tracks. Confused as to what was emitting on what smells like soup, his nose guided him where to go and went deep into the forest as the moonlight shone down on him. He and Osamu are definitely brothers.

Upon stepping out, he was brought to a cleared area. Lo and behold, his eyes couldn’t believe what he was seeing that he had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. It was indeed a watermelon patch, little it may be.

Thanking the gods, Atsumu licked his lips as he sat down, getting ready to do just about anything to open the big one. He rubbed his hands together and took the watermelon.

“Thank you for the foo—”

**_Whack!_ **

Atsumu immediately dropped down, seeing stars and amongst those stars was an orange flame inside a lamp. A pair of sharp black eyes staring down at him, the last thing he saw before he blacked out completely.

_All I wanted was a watermelon… what a sad way to go._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Welcome back uwu. Hope you like this chapter and I apologize if it's kinda slow burn? I don't know anymore... XD This hasn't been edited yet so please forgive me if it has any misspelled words or anything. Do enjoy!

Chapter 2

To die in a glorious battle and for victory, that was the highest honor a soldier could get. Win a war despite sacrificing many including yourself is the best way for a war commander to earn fame, even in death. But for him, death by head trauma is just plain boring. There is no grandeur or spice to such a tale. In fact, if his life does end here, the name Atsumu would be remembered as the foolish prince who died by only a hit on the head. It is even sadder that he wasn’t able to complete his mission, much less even get to the location of where the sorcerer is.

Atsumu could only imagine how comedic it would be if some passerby found his body on top of a watermelon. His father wouldn’t hesitate to disown his son just to save face and the reputation of the kingdom.

_Osamu must be snickering right now, that is, if they have found out that I’m dead. And I swore that I would never die in such a way Osamu would._

A soft melody slowly filled his ears, and Atsumu finally accepted whatever angel that came to pick up his miserable soul.

_Ah, such a beautiful song. This angel is so kind to greet me—_

Nose picking up the wafting scent of freshly baked bread, Atsumu couldn’t help but frown to himself.

_That’s funny, I was thinking of being greeted with a huge banquet, but why bread? Did that priest lie?_

“Oi.”

_A-a man?_

“Stop making such faces. And you’re not dead, you thief.”

_A thief?!_

Cracking his eyes open, Atsumu squinted at the sunlight that met his gaze. Instantly realizing that he still has his body and soul intact, he sat up and observed his surroundings other than the cold wooden floor he has been lying on earlier.

It was a cottage, that he could deduce. It wasn't the usual cottage the peasants have back at Inari kingdom that was made of wood and straw only. This one looked sturdy, especially when the walls are made of stone that could withstand storms while keeping the interior warm. Atsumu couldn’t help but look at the countless glass bottles adorning what seems to be the kitchen counter. Countless herbs and unique looking plants sat on pots by the window. The heavenly scent of bread came from the oven, a tall man standing in front of it.

Despite having his back on Atsumu, the prince could sense no harm or any ill intent towards him. In fact, the man seemed like the usual farmers or merchants he would find back at home. But reminded of the fact that this man just called him a thief and is possibly the same one who knocked him out, Atsumu stood up and grabbed the nearest tool he could find to defend himself.

“Who are you and why did you dare hit me?”

Finally, the man stopped paying attention towards the loaf of bread he was making for breakfast and averted his gaze to the prince. Head and face covered with what seemed to be a wimple, Atsumu could only make out the charcoal colored eyes that looked down at him in irritation. Frowning, he heard the man click his tongue and spoke, voice muffled by the cloth sealing his identity. “I’ll do you one better, who said it’s alright to steal from someone’s garden? A hit on the head is better than being killed off right away, like how most thieves end up.”

The prince wanted to say something back, yet he couldn’t. He merely stood there, the broom he grabbed earlier still tightly clutched on his hands. The stranger scoffed and pointed at the floor, “I’ll let you go if you clean up the floor.”

“And who exactly are you to make do that?”

A rumble so little but loud enough for both of them to hear escaped Atsumu’s stomach. Like a shy maiden, he hid his stomach with his hands, face redder than the tomatoes sitting in a basket next to the pickles. He swore he saw the stranger roll his eyes before going back to baking. 

“Would it kill you, your highness, if you do such a little chore?”

Blinking, Atsumu set the broom down and approached the man, who easily evaded him. “You knew I was a prince? Why did you hit me then?!” This man knew all along, yet he didn’t even extend any courtesy or even acted like he knew from the start. “How did you find out?”

“I didn’t know until I was able to examine you under the light last night.” Was the reply of the stranger, “But I guess I didn’t have to go through all that trouble. Just your arrogant personality is enough for anyone from a mile radius to know you’re royalty.”

“Says the man who hides his face behind a cloth while acting such a know-it-all.” Atsumu smirked when he saw the man flinch and direct such a heated gaze towards him. “Since you know I’m of royalty, I command you to remove that at once!”

“I believe I can’t do that.”

“You—”

“Just sweep the floor, boy. We’re eating in a few…”

Never in his life did a peasant, or even a noble born below him, dare to speak such words to him. Yet, here is Prince Atsumu, intrigued by not only the identity of a stranger who seems far wiser than he looks, but is hanging on to every word. Even if these words are meant to insult.

Picking up the broom, Atsumu begrudgingly and surprisingly began sweeping the floor. He could only mutter under his breath as he did so, glancing one in awhile at the man still baking. 

_Sweep the floor_ — _what is there even to sweep? Everything looks so tidy already!_

As soon as the man finished baking, Atsumu had given up on trying to sweep away nonexistent dirt particles away and made himself at home by sitting down, waiting for breakfast to be served. This didn’t go unnoticed to the man as he frowned once again at the behavior of the prince. “Would you be so kind and get us some plates? Or do you actually prefer to eat using your filthy hands?” Shaking his head, he continued. “You’re a prince yet you don’t even know how to wash your hands before every meal?”

“Wha—my hands wouldn’t be dirty if you didn’t ask me to clean! And what makes you think I don’t wash my hands? I’m not an ill bred person unlike others who can’t even afford some manners.”

The man sighed before setting down the plate of freshly baked bread. “Just go ahead and wash your hands. There’s a bucket there filled with clean water, use it.”

Huffing, Atsumu went and washed his hands like the good man he is. As soon as he finished, he grabbed two plates and a knife before sitting down once again. The bread was now divided into two pieces and once he received his piece, he didn’t waste another moment before digging in. In the middle of chewing, Atsumu glanced up to see his untouched bread.

“Whm are shou nut eatihng?” he asked in between chewing, the stranger grimacing at such an act.

“I-I’m… not hungry yet.” He replied, adjusting the cloth around his face. It was made clear to the prince as to why he wouldn’t eat.

_Lies._

“Why not?” Playing the card he usually tosses on the table around the ladies, Atsumu gave a small innocent smile. “Scared that I might outshine you once you remove that hideous cloth? I wouldn’t care less if you’re ugly, no one could just resist this face of mine. Every maiden from every kingdom would die just to be beside me.”

“I bet they die out of boredom since all they hear from you is tasteless chatter.”

_Ouch._

“Why so mean? And boring? Me? The second prince of the Inari kingdom is never boring!” Atsumu laughed, hand reaching out to grab the cloth only for the man to slap it away. “You probably mistake me for my brother, that I would agree.”

“Boring, arrogant and annoying. You’re just like the rest that came here, claiming to slay the evil sorcerer.” At the words of the man, Atsumu immediately dropped the act. Suddenly reminded of what he came here for.

“The evil sorcerer! Do you know him?” He didn’t even wait for the man to answer as he continued to ramble. “He’s kind of mysterious, someone that is infamous should be known throughout but he hasn’t even visited my kingdom yet. No one knows what he looks like! I don’t even know his name… wait, I think it was Subaru? Or was it Sakaki?”

The sound of horses whining and hooves reached both of their ears and that made Atsumu stand up. Heading to the closest window, he peeked out to see two men clad in armor. One was getting off his horse while the other unsheathed his sword. 

“That’s funny… I thought the Josai Kingdom is far from here.” Atsumu mumbled when his eyes caught the insignia of the kingdom engraved on their armor, the laurel wreath. “Hey, why are these two here? Are you someone important?”

When the stranger didn’t reply, Atsumu turned to see him rush into a room. Confused, the prince followed him only to be greeted with plenty of glass bottles either filled with glowing liquid or with creepy bugs sitting on the cupboards. Then, it dawned upon him that this man…

This man…

“Are… you the—”

His fingers made contact with the cloth around the man’s head and pulled. However he is, he didn’t protest unlike earlier. Instead, he spun around to face Atsumu. Solemn black eyes stared back at him, owned by a very handsome man who was far more captivating than anyone he has ever met. The two moles on his forehead was an attribute to his beauty, making him unique and intriguing. Curly dark hair adorned his pretty face, lush locks that appeared soft to the touch and in that moment, Atsumu was almost rendered speechless.

_Almost._

“It can’t be you…” he whispered. “How can such a person like you go unnoticed?”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi!” A voice boomed out coming from the door as a heavy hand pounded on the wooden door. The sorcerer glanced at the door before turning back to him, silently gazing into his eyes.

A storm was brewing inside the prince’s mind. There must be some kind of mistake. If such an evil being exists, it can’t be this man. The same man who provided him shelter and gave him something to eat. Dare he say, this Sakusa Kiyoomi looks fragile with just how pale his skin is, proof that he doesn’t go under the sun much. And if he is the evil sorcerer they say, Atsumu wants to hear it from Sakusa’s lips that he is the sorcerer they claim him to be. 

Both parties were just quiet as the two soldiers continued to knock and demand for him, the evil sorcerer. “Come and face me! Let me bring glory to my name and to my kingdom by letting me serve your head on a platter.” 

Wincing at how cliche whoever was speaking, Atsumu sighed and reached for the sword he had been eyeing after spotting it while cleaning. Sakusa blinked, surprised at what the prince was doing. 

“W-what are you—”

“Earlier you said I was arrogant and boring.” He unsheathed his sword, the blade shining under the light. With a smirk on his lips, the prince placed his hand over his heart. “Don’t worry, this time I’ll show you the chivalrous side of me. So chivalrous, you will never say I’m boring ever again!”

“Shouldn’t you kill me? They said I’m evil.”

“I don’t believe that.”

Those four words echoed in Sakusa’s head as he watched the prince gallantly exit through the door to face the soldiers that came to rain blood on their peaceful morning. Gathering his stuff, Sakusa grumbled under his breath and made his way to help the idiotic prince charming. 

“When will these surprise visits end?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> Actually never thought I could post this today since the internet has gone shitty lately. This one was a bit long and stuff. Tried to proofread it and go through it a couple of times before posting. If you do spot some errors feel free to correct me. Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Wrapping his hands around the grip of his longsword, Atsumu prepared himself as he opened the front door. The wood creaked softly as he pushed it, revealing the early morning scenery and the two knights that stood there in confusion at his arrival. Instantly, Atsumu recognized the other individual who stood behind the other knight and pointed a finger at him, jaw dropped. He was the last person he wanted to see right now.

“Ah! It’s you!”

Prince Oikawa, the Crown Prince of Josai Kingdom, pointed back at him, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed. “Miya? No, you’re not Osamu. You’re that useless one… too bad that the only thing good about you is your face. What are you doing here?”

It took all of Atsumu’s strength not to throw his sword at the prince whose pretty face is known throughout the land and possibly start a war between the two kingdoms.

“Your highness, please forgive this stupid man for spouting nonsense. The hunger is just getting to him.” 

Prince Oikawa flinched and started to yell at how his right hand man, Iwaizumi Hajime, is being ‘disrespectful’ towards him. Atsumu sighed, not wanting to be caught in what seemed to be another fight between the two. Many gatherings and parties have taught him not to get caught in the crossfire between these two prominent figures of the Josai Kingdom. Plus, everyone could tell these two are somewhat special to one another so it is best to just leave them alone. However, to see them having an argument right now is slightly making him uncomfortable and why is Prince Oikawa here in the first place? Is the king of Josai Kingdom thinking of becoming allies with Kara?

Atsumu just wants to go home.

“Prince Oikawa, you don’t want the queen to—”

“Nevermind! I’ll deal with you later. First and foremost, we must kill that sorcerer.” Oikawa pointed at the person behind Atsumu, reminding the other prince of the current situation. Gripping his sword hard, he raised it up and smirked at the confused duo. If his father were to see him right now, trying to defend the sorcerer, his crown won’t be the only thing he would have to give up on.

“Too bad, Oikawa. I got here first, so why don’t you run along with your knight in shining armor and find someone else to kill?”

“Prince Atsumu, I apologize if I come off as rude, but you do know who that is person is, correct? He’s too dangerous to be left alive and to be near with.” Iwaizumi spoke, slowly lifting up his own sword, ready to protect his master if anything were to go south. “Your highness, please listen—”

“I have never heard of this man nor knew what he looked like. They even told me he lives in a tower that is either casted with darkness and that he is the ugliest fiend alive!” Atsumu gritted his teeth, holding down his ground. There was no way he would let them hurt this man, especially with the chances of him being innocent in all these gruesome events. “But so far, all those words hold no truth to them.”

_ Who in their right mind would help their enemy? If Sakusa Kiyoomi is the real enemy, then why did he go out of his way to even feed me? He knew I was of royalty, yet why? _

“Don’t be a fool! Many lives has been claimed by this man and you dare to protect such a muderer all because of what?” Oikawa then approached his knight, a solemn expression on his face. “Hajime, I think we’re too late, he has been influenced heavily by this nemesis!”

_ Nemesis? Influenced heavily? _

“It doesn’t seem like it, Your highness—”

“Doesn’t seem— _ can’t _ you see? Do you think this boy is in the right mind? Never heard of—this is very frustrating! Have you ever thought that if he were really innocent, would I be here? I would rather be back in my own palace, doing poetry and citing lyrics if it weren’t for this man!” Pointing at Sakusa again, Oikawa is close to losing his temper. Days of travelling tirelessly and hunger is slowly clouding his mind. “There is no way I’m going to waste my precious time, not anymore.”

“Prince Atsumu…” he turned to look at Sakusa who has been quiet the whole time. It just dawned upon him that the sorcerer is taller than him as he looked up to meet the man’s eyes. “Don’t be hardheaded and let me handle this as I have done for many months now. Don’t endanger your name and your kingdom for the sake of an individual you don’t even know.”

Frowning, Atsumu pushed him back which surprised Sakusa. Preparing himself for battle, Atsumu glared at Oikawa. “Like I said, this man can’t be the same sorcerer who terrorized kingdoms. If I have to fight you to prove it, so be it then.”

Oikawa released the heaviest sigh he has ever exhaled in his life. “Are you really an idiot? I can’t believe your twins with Osamu.”

Atsumu didn’t hesitate to charge forward, ready to shed blood. Iwaizumi was instantly on the move, about to shield Oikawa when Atsumu fell and kissed the floor. The whole forest was quiet as the two bewildered men stared at the unconscious form of the prince. Oikawa was the first to react, gasping at how everything escalated and glanced at Sakusa who had his hand up. “W-what did you do?!”

“This idiot was about to descend down a foolish path, I merely stopped him from committing that.” He answered, approaching Atsumu’s body and bending down to check his pulse. “Don’t worry, he’s still alive. No harm done.”

Shifting his gaze from the unmoving body to the sorcerer, Oikawa pointed his own sword at Sakusa, grinning as if he had his prey killed already. “Finally showing your true colors, huh? Your friend will be very disappointed.”

“And you won’t even remember a thing.” Sakusa mumbled. With a whisk of his hand, the two fell to the ground, meeting the same fate Atsumu had. Sakusa let out a sigh he was holding in before repeating the same process he has gotten used to these past months. 

* * *

With a slight headache, Atsumu groaned as he held his head, sitting up to see what was going on. He was met with the same scenery he received this morning, only this time he wasn’t lying on the ground. Grateful that he woke up in what seems to be a wooden seat and with a pillow under his head, Atsumu sat up and touched his forehead where the pain was a bit excruciating. Yet despite all this confusion, his eyes were scanning around to look for the very person who extended his hospitality longer than he should have.

Magically, Sakusa appeared from the corner and approached him with a bowl of soup. At his appearance, Sakusa scoffed as he placed down the bowl. “You look pretty energetic for someone who almost committed a grave crime.”

Now that he recalls, Atsumu was glad that there was someone wise enough to stop him from making more enemies. As much as Osamu was a killjoy, he loved his brother and wouldn’t want to pile up more problems once he succeeded to the throne.

“And you look so calm after putting me to sleep. Thank you so much, it means a lot to me!” Atsumu grinned to which Sakusa narrowed his eyes, quietly judging if or not he had lost his mind. 

“What? That I just called you an idiot?”

“No, for calling me pretty.”

“My, you really are an idiot.”

Melodic laughter filled the cottage. Atsumu couldn’t help but tease the sorcerer who was now looking like he had diarrhea, however his laughter died down and his expression turned solemn. “So? Is it true then? That you’re the sorcerer who brought kingdoms to their knees?”

“Do you think I’m a god?”

“Answer me.”

“The people give me too much credit that hearing those rumors make me want to try harder.” Sakusa sat down next to him and folded his arms across his chest, eyes staring into space. “But no, it was all a misunderstanding. I couldn’t possibly rain down destruction wherever I go, especially since I am not a full-fledged sorcerer, yet.” 

“T-then what did you do to those two?” Atsumu asked, slightly fearing the reply. “Did you kill them?”

Sakusa glanced at him and frowned. “No. And why would I do such a thing? Just having blood on your hands is messy enough. I merely put them to sleep and erased their memory of ever finding me. I’ve sent them home now.”

“Ah.”

Picking up the bowl, Atsumu blew on the liquid a few times and tested if it was good enough to drink. Unaware of the stare Sakusa gave him, the prince licked his lips a few times before bombarding the man with dozens of questions.

“If you won’t be able to do all those brazen rumors, then why  _ you _ ? There are a lot of wizards and witches in this land that are known for committing the same crime, but what about you? Any ideas?”

Hand under his chin, Atsumu couldn’t help but think how the sight of Sakusa thinking to himself is making his heart pound a bit louder. Once he had his answer, Sakusa turned to him with an apathetic face. “I’m not a hundred percent sure, however it may be because of what I did months ago at the kingdom of Shira.”

At the mention of one of the strongest kingdoms in the land, Atsumu had to swallow. “What did you do?”

“I may have insulted their king.”

_ YOU WHAT?! _

“K-King Ushijima? You insulted  _ the _ King Ushijima?” Atsumu felt like he had a need to repeat it, to make sure that Sakusa got it right. When the other man nodded, his soul almost floated out of his body.

_ Look at you, having the time of your life saying that I’m an idiot. You, sir, have a death wish! _

“What happened for you to insult the king? What were you even doing there in the first place?”

Sakusa sighed. “The kingdom of Shira is known ato have wizards and witches to aid them in battle. My master is one of them and it seems that the king was interested in me as well. He offered me a place in his court and I refused.”

“And, what’s so insulting with that?”

“One of his court men found it odd that someone refused to take such a position and called me selfish. That may be the cause, since I traced back all the rumors and it came for their kingdom. The devastation their wizards make are blamed on me as a way to remind me of how I turned the great Ushijima down.”

_ Good lord, I never knew that the people of Shira Kingdom are petty enough to bring trouble into this man’s life all because he didn’t say yes to their king.  _

“Did… did you try and make amends?”

Suddenly Sakusa was so close that he could feel his breath against his lips, shocking Atsumu to a still. The sorcerer had his eyebrows furrowed deeper as he spoke, “Do you think  _ I  _ should be the one to make amends? After all the trouble they brought upon me with other kingdoms sending their sons after me?”

“N-no, I apologize.” 

_ Is it getting warm in here? _

Standing up, Sakusa shook his head. “Honestly, I’m tired with all the surprised visits I get every month. Couldn’t catch a break around this area.”

“Have you thought about moving?”

_ What about you come to my kingdom instead?  _ was what Atsumu wanted to say yet he couldn’t.

“No…” he softly replied. “I can’t give up this land, my master gave it to me. I would come across as ungrateful if I do.” Just as the mood was about to drop, he pointed to the bowl and grumbled. “You better finish that. I don’t want food to be wasted and once you are, clean it thoroughly.”

Groaning, Atsumu pouted as he lifted the bowl. “Shouldn’t I be resting? My head is still aching after you placed that sleeping spell or whatever you call it on me.” A reply never came as Sakusa walked off, probably to start his daily routine that he could have done when those two didn’t arrive to disrupt it. In the middle of sipping, Atsumu placed the bowl down, thoughts back on the home he left.

_ Mother and father must be worried.  _

Finishing the soup and washing the bowl, Atsumu hurriedly went to where Sakusa was. The latter was sitting down in front of his desk, engrossed on what he was writing on. Seeing that he had a pen and paper, he quietly asked for it, to which Sakusa agreed but with a warning. “You better not dirty the table and waste ink. If I see a single bloch on the wood, I'll clean the whole house.” 

Rolling his eyes, Atsumu stuck his tongue out once he had his back on the man before situating himself near the window. While scribbling down his letter addressed to his parents, Atsumu thought of writing one as well for his brother. In the middle of constructing sentences, the familiar cooing of pigeons filled his ears. He looked outside to confirm what he heard and there were indeed birds sitting on nests inside the open cages, coming and going as they pleased.

“Omi… are those your pigeons.”

“First, don’t call me ‘Omi’, I barely know you. Second, I only use them to deliver messages to my master.”

“If you want, you can call me Tsum—”

“No.”

Atsumu chuckled at the instant rejection before going back to what he wanted to ask. “Sakusa, is it possible to deliver a message to Inari Kingdom?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How are you doing today? Hope you're all doing fine and I also hope you enjoy this last chapter. Sad I know ;( But don't worry, if you want me to create more fics, don't hesitate to hit me up on twitter! :D Have fun!
> 
> P.s there's smut in this chap ;)

**Chapter 4**

Osamu was enjoying his everyday routine of wandering around his room, waiting for the maids to deliver his breakfast as he continued to finish the papers his father assigned for him to finish. Once they arrived, he noticed a pigeon flutter into his window and sat still, appearing to be looking at him. A bit uneasy, he was surprised that the maids giggled softly before gesturing to the envelope sitting on top of the many paperwork he had to go through.

“Your highness, this bird came in with two envelopes attached to its beak. One was for the king and queen. The second letter seems to be addressed to you.”

Sure enough, his name was neatly scrawled on the fine white paper that he recognized as his brother’s writing. Dismissing the ladies, he didn’t pay the other things any heed and focused on getting the letter open. He quickly took note of the pigeon just staying still, probably awaiting for him to send a reply back. It amazed him that such a bird managed to arrive in such a healthy state. Usually, the crows and the eagles around the area would pick on such a small defenseless bird.

Dare he say, it’s almost too magical.

As soon as he got the contents out, Crown Prince Osamu began to read the letter he received from his twin brother who has been away for almost a week. A slight crease began to develop between his eyebrows as he read the letter, making out the words Atsumu scrawled down.

**_My dearest brother,_ **

**_Foremost, how are you doing? I believe the kingdom is in great hands since it’s still under father’s, and not yours. If you find that insulting, then that means you don’t have a great sense of humor… but please don’t have my head cut off once I get back. Well, that is, if I ever get back alive._ **

Osamu had to pause his reading and reread the sentence he just saw. Concern started to swirl around his head for the safety of his brother. While Atsumu was quite annoying and close to damaging his head, Osamu loved him and there would be no other man whom he could rely on during his darkest moments. Additionally, Atsumu was the only one who knew whom he gave his heart to and understood him. To lose Atsumu would be to lose the other half of him.

Shaking his head of the image of the person he had been longing for to spend time with, Osamu went back to reading.

_**Don’t be frightened, however. I am doing quite well, too well in fact for such a perilous trip to slay a monster. Days and nights passing by as I travelled were almost as if time was quickly draining my life. But lo and behold, as soon as I arrived, there was no tower. Quite a disappointment, I tell you that. Instead, what greeted me was a quite forest and a watermelon patch owned by one of the nicest people I know despite his face that continuously screams murder.** _

**_Yet, this man was not the same man people have been whispering about. He wasn’t a cold blooded killer nor a malicious entity they were making him out to be. Sakusa Kiyoomi was the one who rescued me in my time of need just as I was close to succumbing to hunger which possibly may have claimed my life. The fact that he is a sorcerer is still there, but he isn’t an evil one. Although I’m not sure whether he is a hundred percent good as well._ **

_What?_

Osamu blinked a few times before continuing, making sure to absorb the details as he went on.

**_These days I’ve been spending time with him, my heart seems to burn. It gets hot and beats loudly, I’m afraid that he might hear and chastise me. Days would also come where being near him is just too much that it begins to make my whole body ache. It seems like I can’t live without him when I know I have before I met him. This is sounding like a sappy poem you write every night. You’re an expert in this field since you are in love with—_ **

_My dear brother, I would certainly kill you if this message were ever picked up by someone else and expose me like this!_

**_—Sir Suna, what do you think is wrong with me? Do you think I’m experiencing some kind of illness? I don’t want to sound like a hypocrite but I think this man has bewitched me despite telling me he isn’t the type of individual to do so._ **

_Bewitched… my idiotic brother, it is quite clear that you harbor romantic feelings for this sorcerer!_

_**Anyways, I hope that once you receive this letter, I have got my answer to whatever I am going through right now. Please do tell mother and father to take care of themselves. And you too, don’t eat too much cake or you’ll blow up like a balloon and fly away that I have to resume your position. Just don’t, I currently love what I’m doing right now. Keep safe.** _

**_Your dearest handsome brother,_ **

**_Atsumu Miya_ **

**_Second Prince of Inari Kingdom_ **

Putting down the letter, Osamu had to massage his temple a few times. As he did, he cracked a smile and took a few papers, writing down his reply. However, as he was in the middle of writing, he stopped. Turning to glance up at the pigeon, he chuckled. “My, my… it’s been days! I’m sure that stupid brother of mine has gotten his answer. Don’t you think so?”

Just as he expected, the bird didn’t respond. Cooing and pooping on the window was all it did as Osamu crumpled his letter. He took the pigeon in his hands before gently throwing it up, the bird fluttering its small wings. Flying away.

“But don’t worry, Atsumu… you’re always welcome to come back.”

* * *

* * *

“Do you think that pigeon died on its way there?”

Sakusa stilled before throwing him a confused gaze. “How so? I made sure to embed it with protective magic before letting it go. I’m sure your brother and parents got the message. Although, it is up to them to reply.” He went back to watering his watermelon patch, while letting Atsumu do the weeding.

“I don’t know… I just have a slight feeling that my brother may have attacked it and ate it.”

“What?!”

At the troubled look on Sakusa’s face, Atsumu laughed. “Did you actually believe that? My god, my brother would never do such a horrid act.” Then, remembering that his brother is Osamu, he quietly adds. “Or maybe he would, if he was stuck in his room all day.”

A sigh from Sakusa made him stop, not wanting to cause more trouble for the sorcerer who continued to care for his crops. Atsumu stared. He stared at the way the man watered and made space for his watermelons to grow. He watched as Sakusa wiped the sweat rolling down his forehead under the heat of the sun. At that mere sight alone, Atsumu found himself growing hotter and looked away.

_That damn Osamu, what is taking him so long to write a reply? I need answers to my dilemma!_

Unbeknownst to him, Sakusa turned and gazed at him with concern. The other day, while his head was up in the clouds, Atsumu stumbled and hit his head again on one of his clay pots. Thankfully the pot didn’t shatter, nor did the prince’s head. Plus, his face is redder than a tomato most of the team. Could it be possible that the prince contracted a flu?

While healing and medication isn’t his forte, it wouldn’t hurt to try to make something for the prince who may have caught something. Out of curiosity, Sakusa took off his gloves and approached the prince. Despite not wanting to get germs, the only way to know someone’s temperature was to touch them.

Just for once, Sakusa wants to touch him. See if the prince was still there and not some apparition plaguing him for days.

As soon as he got close, Atsumu spun around and Sakusa had to fight back smacking the man on the head for shocking him. Atsumu blinked a few times, not knowing what was going on when a cool calm pressed against his forehead.

“W-what—”

“Are you sick? Tell me honestly.” Sakusa grumbled, narrowing his eyes at him like he was inspecting each feature on his face to see telltale signs of having some kind of illness. Atsumu laughed, shaking his head at the worrywart.

“I’m not sick Omi—”

“Then how come your face is so red?”

_That’s because you’re so near to me, damn it!_

“T-that’s… um…” Unable to find words to reason out, Atsumu scratched his head and gave the sorcerer a sheepish smile. “I’m doing good, actually. Plus, you don’t have to go out of your way to check whether or not I’m sick. I mean, just look at your expression right now. I can tell you don’t want to touch me.”

Teeth gritted, Sakusa clicked his tongue. “I have the right to be concerned! If you get sick, I _too_ get sick. I don’t have the time to be under the influence of some flu because a certain somebody says he doesn’t have one.”

_Okay…_

Forcing Sakusa’s hand away, the prince flashed him a small smile. “I’m fine, no need to concern yourself with me. It’s just a little bit hot, that’s all.”

Sakusa couldn’t pinpoint the emotion raging within him as he watched the prince walk back to the house, a solemn look on his face. He didn’t know what he did or said to make the man appear so sad. It was bugging him instantly. What more when the prince started to become quiet. Avoiding his gaze or even talking less than he usually did before. Their daily routine wasn’t affected, but their relationship was.

Sakusa, for the first time in a while, felt scared. 

He never had any fear whenever those kingdoms sent their princes to kill him and whenever he chased them away. He didn’t feel fear when his master had to abandon him during times when he needed guidance the most. Yet here he was, afraid that this man, whom he just spent weeks with, had enough and is going to leave him.

Perhaps it’s because he never had any friends other than his master that Sakusa was like this, yet living in this world for almost two decades is enough to know more than the younger ones.

They called this emotion _love_ and it terrifies him.

Right after cooking breakfast, Atsumu would usually be in the garden doing the watering. However, when Sakusa came by to announce that the food was ready, he wasn’t there. Panic surged throughout his whole system with every step he took as he peeked at every room to look for the prince.

_Is he gone? No, that can’t be right. He said he’ll never leave, yet why is he not there? Did he say something about going out? Where would he even go? Wait, did he really leave me here? With no warning or a goodbye? Atsumu—_

“Oh, what’s wrong?”

Atsumu raised an eyebrow at Sakusa, who went still. He was just out by the river, trying to catch some fish for lunch later when he arrived to see Sakusa frantically searching for something. He could only guess what was bothering the young sorcerer when Sakusa ran up to him with an unreadable expression across his features. Thinking that the latter was angry at him, he began to back up in fear.

“Whoa, I was just outside trying to…” Atsumu lost his breath when Sakusa tightly embraced him. “Eh? Omi, what’s wrong? Are you okay? You’re starting to make me worry—”

“Don’t.”

_Don’t? Don’t what?_

“What are trying to say—”

“Don’t scare me like that.” he replied softly, his warm breath tickling Atsumu’s neck which made the hairs all over his upper body stand. Atsumu didn’t know what happened for him to act this way, but whatever it was, he thanked them. “When I went to the garden, you weren’t there…”

“Wait, wait, hold on.” Atsumu struggled to pry himself away from the suddenly clinging man and looked up to him with a confused expression. “You’re like this… because of me? Were you afraid that I may have left?”

A small gasp escaped the sorcerer’s lips and pulled away, aware of the information he suddenly slipped. He wasn’t going to tell anybody, not even the prince. He wasn’t going to make his feelings known since he wasn’t even sure if the prince felt the same way. Because what terrified him more than love was complete utter rejection.

Watching as Sakusa’s first began to tremble on his sides, Atsumu finally got the answer he has been pondering for days. Yes, this was what he was seeking for. He knew the answer all along yet chose not to believe it.

He was indeed bewitched by the handsome sorcerer.

“Omi.”

“Wha—” Sakusa turned just in time as Atsumu leaned up to press his lips against his. Whole body rigid at the action, Sakusa was surprised he didn’t want to pull away. And neither did Atsumu.

They were attracted to one another and as they say, if both sides attract it creates a bond.

As their lips continued to press on one another, Atsumu became a little daring and licked Sakusa’s lower lip. The latter flinched at the erotic act, cursing under his breath before kissing the prince back, more hotly this time.

Exchanging kisses and moans, Atsumu found himself bent on the kitchen table with his pants down. He never would have thought that Sakusa, a very prim and proper man who liked dust eliminated from everything down to his vocabulary, had dirty thoughts. A groan slipped past his lips when Sakusa found his growing member under his braies. 

Very dirty thoughts.

“O-Omi, are you really going to go there?” Atsumu chuckles in between moans. Sakusa was rubbing his erect cock with his huge hand while another _thing_ was brushing against his bottom. Despite not knowing the length and size, the prince knew it was hard as a rock. “And here I-I thought, ah, you didn’t like to get dirty.”

“Shut it, Atsumu.”

_Wow._

Table sex was something he heard from a few ladies in the court as they whisper with one another. According to them, it was enjoyable due to the thrill of getting caught in the kitchen and how the position would make the man’s dong go even deeper. Atsumu kept that in mind, although he never fathomed to be the one getting rimmed or ever doing it with another male. A chill ran up his spine when he felt something wet and slimy being poured onto his hole, however he didn’t dare question what it was.

Somehow, one thing led to another and he found himself moaning helplessly as Sakusa inserted another finger up his ass. They have been doing this for a few minutes now and Atsumu’s legs were almost numb. Plus, he didn't like how it was so moist between his legs, his cock leaking.

“Omi… Kiyoomi… ah, do you know what you’re doing?” he questioned lightly, head spinning at the pleasures running through his whole being. Then, the fingers instantly slipped out and something else replaced it, one that didn’t seem to go through all the way. Realizing what it was, Atsumu braced himself.

Sakusa exhaled loudly as his cock went in smoothly, adjusting once in a while as not to hurt his partner. Testing the waters was a bit hard due to not knowing whether Atsumu was groaning due to the pain or pleasure. This was all very new to them. Yet Sakusa didn’t back down and continued to thrust slowly. Soon, he found a rhythm and started thrusting into the gasping prince, watching him writhing under his intense gaze.

The smell of sweat, fluids and the scent of the forest filled their nostrils. The usual early morning silence painted with their sounds of lust, pain and love, all mixed together in their shared space. It grew even more louder, drowning out the chirping birds as Sakusa pounded even further into the sobbing Atsumu, his hands clutching the table for dear life. 

If you asked them both, neither could predict this outcome. All too sudden and sweet. But neither would trade any moment for this.

A long low moan rumbling from his throat, Sakusa instantly pulled out and came. Collapsing into the arms of the tired but satisfied prince. None of them spoke, too enchanted by what just happened. When Atsumu finally recovered, he patted the sorcerer’s shoulder and chuckled.

“Wow…”

Kissing Atsumu’s collarbone, Sakusa echoed back with a small smile.

“Wow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell I'm not good with smut, but I'm trying to improve. :D And yes, Suna is a knight. Hope you like the last chapter, it's kinda hard to part with this story and sakuatsu in this timeline. Wishing them all the luck XD
> 
> Anyways, feel free to follow me on my twitter acc: @thicakaashi and don't hesitate to dm me, I don't bite. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> First off, I want to thank my friend. She was the one who came up with the plot and did the proofreading. All I did was write, tehee~ Second, don't forget to stan Haikyuu!! and drink water. 
> 
> Link to the tweet/inspiration: https://twitter.com/ugaytsu/status/1235037376700792832?s=20
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
